Naruto Uzumaki: The Gamer
by RinneKakashi
Summary: Another gamer fic about Naruto but with my own spin on it. Gamer!Naruto S/I!Naruto Smart!Naruto Strong!Naruto. Discontinued.
1. Introduction

**I don't own Naruto.**

 **Welcome, Gamer. You completed the alpha section of this game, now we welcome you to the beta! We have seen what you like and dislike and now we will let you choose where to go. Feel free to take your time.**

'Wait... what? I was shot in the head, how am I... where am I? What is-' As I was fretting a list appeared in front of me. A game window containing all of my favorite works of art. This list ranged from books to video games to stories I had only dreamt of. I finally noticed the textbox containing my welcome message. 'No way... this can't be real... is it?!' I instantly picked Naruto as my game, it's my favorite thing ever so there was no competition whatsoever.

 **You have selected 'Naruto.' Is this correct. (Y) (N).**

An obvious yes later, I was choosing between 'Story mode' or 'Creative mode.'

 **(Story mode) In this mode you will play as a randomly selected character and play through the original story.**

 **(Creative mode) In this mode you can choose or create a character and morph the world around you as you see fit.** ** _Trophies awarded in this mode do not give rewards._**

'There are trophies in this game? Interesting indeed.' I smirked... wait no I _mentally_ smirked (this is so weird) and chose creative mode.

 **Choose or Create Character? (Choose) (Create) (Cancel)**

I decided to choose Naruto Uzumaki himself. This would be my own AU story and I wanted Naruto to be the main character.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi**

 **Age: 6**

 **Affiliation: Leaf Village**

 **Level: 3(99/300xp)**

 **Health: 250**

 **Chakra Points(CP): 180**

 **Traits: (Uzumaki:** ** _The Uzumaki clan was known and feared for their legendary sealing techniques. +75% xp towards Fuinjutsu)_** **(Jinchuuriki:** ** _You have an animal shaped monster made entirely out of chakra inside you. +80% chakra capacity + 80% chakra strength -80% chakra control -90%_** **reputation) (Wind Affinity:** ** _A rare affinity with many uses and many powerful jutsu. +100% xp towards wind element jutsu -25% xp to any non affinity jutsu_ )** **(Friend of all:** ** _You are known for turning bad people good. +30 points to charisma.)_**

 **Skills: Taijutsu: Level 1(50/100xp) Genjutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Ninjutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Fuijutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Iryojutsu: Level 0(0/0xp)**

 **Stats: Strength: 15, Agility: 16, Perception: 10, Vitality: 10, Flexibility: 7, Luck: 9, Charisma: 16(+30), Intelligence: 5, Wisdom: 6, Stealth: 11, Chakra Capacity: 10(+8), Chakra Strength: 10(+8), Chakra Control: 10(-8).**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, the troublemaker of Konoha. Known for his pranks and ability to soften anyone with a mere smile, this rambunctious boy is disliked because of the kyuubi and his pranks and only few like him. He yearns for attention and get's it, however it isn't the attention he is yearning for and the more he does his pranks the more he is hated.**

 **Would you like to edit, keep or randomize your stats? (Edit) (Keep) (Randomize) (Back)**

Woah, that was a lot of text and after reading and re-reading it, I made my choice. I decided to edit my stats a little... okay a lot. It took a while but I finished and was proud of my creation. I hit start and launched headfirst into the ninja world.

 **I hope you liked it, I sure loved writing it. It is a short chapter for a reason, I didn't want to spend as much time with writing this game as I do creating a character in real life. Oh and here is the finished product of his editing:**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi**

 **Age: 4**

 **Affiliation: Leaf Village**

 **Level: 3(99/300xp)**

 **Health: 280**

 **CP: 180**

 **Traits: (Uzumaki:** ** _The Uzumaki clan was known and feared for their legendary sealing techniques. +75% xp towards Fuinjutsu) (_** **Jinchuuriki:** ** _You have an animal shaped monster made entirely out of chakra inside you. +80% chakra capacity + 80% chakra strength -80% chakra control -90%_** **reputation) (Wind Affinity:** ** _A rare affinity with many uses and many powerful jutsu. +100% xp towards wind element jutsu -25% xp to any non-affinity jutsu_ )** **(Lightning Affinity:** ** _A rare affinity with some of the most powerful jutsu, but is not as good as a wind affinity +100% xp to lightning element jutsu -25% xp to non-affinity jutsu_ )** **(Friend of all:** ** _You are known for turning bad people good. +30 points to charisma.)_** **(Ambidextrous:** ** _You were born with the ability to use both hands equally)_** **(The Gamer:** ** _This ability makes life a game and gives you Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body making you able to face situations you would not usually be able to face.)_**

 **Skills: Taijutsu: Level 1(50/100xp) Genjutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Ninjutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Fuijutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Iryojutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Gamer's Mind: Level Max(999/999xp) Gamer's Body: Level Max(999/999xp)**

 **Stats: Strength: 18, Agility: 16, Perception: 10, Vitality: 10, Flexibility: 7, Luck: 9, Charisma: 9(+30), Intelligence: 10, Wisdom: 8, Stealth: 8, Chakra Capacity: 10(+8), Chakra Strength: 10(+8), Chakra Control: 10(-8).**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, the troublemaker of Konoha. Known for his pranks and ability to soften anyone with a mere smile, this rambunctious boy is disliked because of the kyuubi and his pranks and only few like him. He yearns for attention and get's it, however it isn't the attention he is yearning for and the more he does his pranks the more he is hated.**

 **Thanks for reading. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

I awoke in the orphanage and with nothing better to do, decided to try out this 'creative mode.'

 **Creative Mode: Would you like to create something, edit something or back out? (Create) (Edit) (Back).**

Wow... so very vague. 'Let's see here, Description?'

 **Create: With this tool, you can create anything you desire. Whether that is an object or even another living being is entirely up to you. Example: (Create: Weapon: Short Sword.), (Create: Living: Chuunin-Level Human.)**

 **Edit: With this tool you can edit an object as long as it's not living, unless you created said living thing. Example: (Edit: Rebuild: Structure: Broken Wall.), (Edit: Created: Destroy: Short Sword.)**

I can create other humans? Well then... this got interesting. Hold on, if I can create objects and humans... 'Create: Jutsu?'

 **Jutsu Creator: What element(s) would you like to use? _Select at least one and at most three._ (Wind), (Lightning), (Fire), (Water), (Earth), (Back). **

I selected wind and then continue and I was transported to a clearing in the middle of nowhere. I guess I have to actually create this jutsu. I smirked and decided that I knew what I wanted to make. This is interesting indeed...

 _Approximately Two Months Later..._

It seems creating a jutsu is harder than I thought. Like way harder. Then again no one said it would be easy. I sighed and got back to it, after all I had training to do. I also found out that I could create scrolls and learn from them, hence the nearly 100 shadow clones. Creative mode doesn't joke around. I split the clones in half, one group helping with my jutsu, the other working on chakra control. I learned each clone also had the Gamer ability and transferred all the xp. Every. Single. One.

 **Chakra Control Increased by 1! Chakra Control Increased by 1! Chakra Contro-**

'This is extremely overpowered.' I thought as the clones finished the multi-kunai spinning exercise. My jutsu was coming along somewhat okay considering the amount of effort I was putting into it. I was attemting to create a spinning vortex in the palm of my hand, not dissimilar to the Rasengan. However since this vortex is created from wind chakra, it creates small cuts all over the immediate area it was thrust into. So far these cuts are deep, but the jutsu keeps backfiring. Literally. Oh well at least when it does, it builds up my vitality. Speaking of... 'Stats.'

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi**

 **Age: 4**

 **Affiliation: Leaf Village**

 **Level: 15(899/1500xp)**

 **Health: 1920**

 **CP: 1890**

 **Traits: (Uzumaki:** ** _The Uzumaki clan was known and feared for their legendary sealing techniques. +75% xp towards Fuinjutsu) (_** **Jinchuuriki:** ** _You have an animal shaped monster made entirely out of chakra inside you. +80% chakra capacity + 80% chakra strength -80% chakra control -90%_** **reputation) (Wind Affinity:** ** _A rare affinity with many uses and many powerful jutsu. +100% xp towards wind element jutsu -25% xp to any non-affinity jutsu_ )** **(Lightning Affinity:** ** _A rare affinity with some of the most powerful jutsu, but is not as good as a wind affinity +100% xp to lightning element jutsu -25% xp to non-affinity jutsu_ )** **(Friend of all:** ** _You are known for turning bad people good. +30 points to charisma.)_** **(Ambidextrous:** ** _You were born with the ability to use both hands equally)_** **(The Gamer:** ** _This ability makes life a game and gives you Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body making you able to face situations you would not usually be able to face.)_**

 **Skills: Taijutsu: Level 1(50/100xp) Genjutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Ninjutsu: Level 12(100/1200) Fuinjutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Iryojutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Gamer's Mind: Level Max(999/999xp) Gamer's Body: Level Max(999/999xp)**

 **Stats: Strength: 22, Agility: 16, Perception: 10, Vitality: 25, Flexibility: 7, Luck: 9, Charisma: 9(+30), Intelligence: 10, Wisdom: 8, Stealth: 8, Chakra Capacity: 100(+80), Chakra Strength: 20(+16), Chakra Control: 25(-20).**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, the troublemaker of Konoha. Known for his pranks and ability to soften anyone with a mere smile, this rambunctious boy is disliked because of the kyuubi and his pranks and only few like him. He yearns for attention and get's it, however it isn't the attention he is yearning for and the more he does his pranks the more he is hated.**

Huh. That is certainly a good sign. I think my chakra control is good enough so I'm going to get scrolls for Fuinjutsu, Iryojutsu and Taijutsu. After quickly absorbing the information, I split up more groups of clones to master these jutsu.

 _After Three Months..._

I had finally finished my _Wind Release: Vortex Palm_ and went back to the real world. I found an abandoned training ground and set to work. 'Create: Living: Genin-Level Human.' A blinding flash of light later and there stood a 12 year old shinobi. A perfect sparring partner. He looked at me and immediately launched his first attack, a textbook haymaker. I ducked and went for an uppercut which he easily dodged. A sweeping kick later and my back hit the ground. I rolled to the side, dodging a stomp that would have ended the fight and tackled the genin. It seemed he hadn't expected that and I took the hesitation to my advantage, landing an elbow on the left side of his face. He instantly shoved me off and attempted a dropkick. I ducked and while his back was turned, I started a barrage of fists and kicks and even a headbutt. He was down for the count, but I wasn't to far behind him. It seems I still need to improve after all...

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a few more ideas that I wanted to implement, but I decided it was for the best that they are saved for later. Here is his progress for this chapter:**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi**

 **Age: 4**

 **Affiliation: Leaf Village**

 **Level: 17(1670/1700xp)**

 **Health: 2560**

 **CP: 2300**

 **Traits: (Uzumaki:** ** _The Uzumaki clan was known and feared for their legendary sealing techniques. +75% xp towards Fuinjutsu) (_** **Jinchuuriki:** ** _You have an animal shaped monster made entirely out of chakra inside you. +80% chakra capacity + 80% chakra strength -80% chakra control -90%_** **reputation) (Wind Affinity:** ** _A rare affinity with many uses and many powerful jutsu. +100% xp towards wind element jutsu -25% xp to any non-affinity jutsu_ )** **(Lightning Affinity:** ** _A rare affinity with some of the most powerful jutsu, but is not as good as a wind affinity +100% xp to lightning element jutsu -25% xp to non-affinity jutsu_ )** **(Friend of all:** ** _You are known for turning bad people good. +30 points to charisma.)_** **(Ambidextrous:** ** _You were born with the ability to use both hands equally)_** **(The Gamer:** ** _This ability makes life a game and gives you Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body making you able to face situations you would not usually be able to face.)_**

 **Skills: Taijutsu: Level 5(400/500xp) Genjutsu: Level 0(0/0xp) Ninjutsu: Level 12(100/1200) Fuinjutsu: Level 2(150/200xp) Iryojutsu: Level 4(240/400xp) Gamer's Mind: Level Max(999/999xp) Gamer's Body: Level Max(999/999xp)**

 **Stats: Strength: 22, Agility: 16, Perception: 10, Vitality: 32, Flexibility: 7, Luck: 9, Charisma: 9(+30), Intelligence: 10, Wisdom: 8, Stealth: 8, Chakra Capacity: 100(+80), Chakra Strength: 20(+16), Chakra Control: 25(-20).**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, the troublemaker of Konoha. Known for his pranks and ability to soften anyone with a mere smile, this rambunctious boy is disliked because of the kyuubi and his pranks and only few like him. He yearns for attention and get's it, however it isn't the attention he is yearning for and the more he does his pranks the more he is hated.**

 **See you next week! Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

I woke up in the clearing and found that the genin was still out. I quickly erased him and... wait, did he just drop rewards? 'Observe.'

 _Forehead Protector: Decent Quality +10 Defense. Scroll of the Academy Three. Kunai: Decent Quality +20 Attack._

Even my constructs drop loot? Wow, I am seriously overpowered. I heard something in the bushes and turned to find... no way.

 _Danzo Shimura: (Level: ?), (Health: ?), (CP: ?), (Title: ?, Konoha Jounin, Konoha Elder, Hokage Candidate.)_

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." He said, his voice being more... _agitated_ than it was normally in the anime. I didn't respond and attempted glaring at him. When that didn't work he simply looked at me and snapped his fingers.

 **New Quest Alert: Survive Root's Attack. (Objectives: Win without using cheats, Win without creating anything.), (Bonus Objectives: Impress Danzo, Win without killing, ?) You cannot choose to deny this quest.**

 _Root Agent: (Level: 16), (Health: 2290), (CP: 1998), (Title: N/A), Root Agent: (Level: 17), (Health: 2590), (CP: 1890), (Title: N/A), Root Captain: (Level: 25), (Health: 5995), (CP: 5670), (Title: N/A)._

Oh... great, just what I needed. I sighed and readied myself. Problem 1: They have swords. Problem 2: They have more jutsu than I do. Problem 3: I had to impress Danzo. They drew their swords and waited for me to attack. I obliged with a shadow clone army while I tried thinking of a plan. As they were cutting down my canon-fodder, I got behind the lower-level agent and started my handseals. He turned just as I yelled "Wind Release Vortex Palm." It hit his stomach and started cutting through his armor. A shadow clone took his sword and decapitated him.

 _Root Agent Mask: Good Quality +30 Defense. Steel Kodachi: Great Quality +100 Attack. Root Armor: Badly Damaged +5 Defense._

I ignored the message and dodged a swipe from the other agent, after he stabilized he saw me create a small army of shadow clones, each with a sword. He jumped back into the fray nonetheless and I felt my clones losing to his superior kenjustsu. However I took this opportunity and with, a chakra infused jump, aimed my sword downwards. He never saw it coming.

 _Root Agent Mask: Good Quality + 30 Defense. Steel Kodachi: Great Quality +100 Attack. Root Armor: Slightly Damaged + 20 Defense._

I turned to the captain, a sword in each hand, and charged. He saw me and charged with lightning enhancing his blade. I knew if that touched me that my 4 year old body would die. Hell, I was barely able to hold both swords even with my strength stat. As his sword clashed with mine, I saw his eyes. I shouldn't have looked. "Tsukoyomi." Luckily, my Gamer's Mind makes genjutsu useless, otherwise I'd be toast. I can't believe I'm fighting Itachi. Wait... Itachi would be smaller, not to mention he would be 9 years old. I'm fighting a mangekyo either way, but if it was Itachi, He would be way higher than level 25. "How did you escape?" He asked in a voice that was decidedly not Itachi's.

"That's for me to know and you to never live to find out." I said. Two swords pierced his back, he had forgotten about my shadow clones. Pity.

 **Quest Passed: (Objectives: Win without using cheats, pass. Win without creating anything, pass.), (Bonus Objectives: Impress Danzo, pass. Win without killing, fail. Win using a downed enemy's sword, pass.) Rewards: Twin Sword Kenjutsu Scroll, Access to Root, Wind Chakra Sword Enhancement Scroll, Lightning Chakra Sword Enhancement Scroll.**

I looked at Danzo and he looked at me. We both new what was going to happen next...

 _Three Years Later..._

It would have been impressive to most, a seven year old being an Anbu captain. Even in Root it was rare, but Danzo had known I would excel. He taught me many jutsu and told me everything. I had his seal of course, but I knew how to reverse engineer it. One thing I found was that if any Konoha shinobi used a jutsu, Danzo had that jutsu and was training Root members to use it. That's how I know the _chidori_. I should have known Danzo would do this, but I was quite surprised when I found out. Nonetheless I have a mission to attend to.

 **Quest: Find and kill former Root member Hiroshi Mizumi: (Objectives: Take Hiroshi's head as proof.), (Bonus Objectives: ?, ?)**

Hiroshi was the captain before me. He ran after he supposedly consulted Jiraiya and got the seal removed. This, of course, did not make Danzo to happy. Hiroshi was quite skilled, but I knew he wasn't even Danzo's first choice for captain. I stopped moving when I saw Hiroshi's trademark blue hair. It was quite fitting for him, considering he has a water affinity. He noticed me as well.

 _Hiroshi Mizumi: (Level:65), (Health: 12670), (CP: 10000), (Title: N/A)_

Good he's only two levels ahead of me, this won't be to hard. I took the first step and he followed suit. We locked blades and he created around twenty water clones. Chump change to my two hundred shadow clones. I surrounded him and his clones and had a brilliant idea. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu." All of my clones sent a fireball, affectively taking his clones down, however he himself had seen this coming and responded with a _Water Release: Tsunami_. He looked at me, clearly impressed, and threw five kunai at the same time. Me and my clones responded.

"Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu." He was overwhelmed but still stood. His health had taken a somewhat drastic fall. He locked eyes with me, bad idea. "Tsukoyomi." It seems the eyes of the first captain I killed came in handy. He passed out and with a stroke of my blades, passed away.

 **Quest Passed: (Objectives: Take Hiroshi's head as proof, pass.), (Bonus Objectives: Finish the fight without losing health, pass. Finish without using the mangekyo sharingan, fail.) Rewards: Mizumi Clan Jutsu Scroll, Steel Kodachi: Excellent Quality +200 Attack, Title: Blade Master.**

I smirked and went back to base. Tomorrow was the Uchiha massacre, I would save them, even if it costed me my life...

 **I hope you liked it. I know I said I would post next week, but I couldn't fall asleep with this on my mind. Here are his stats:**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Blade Master**

 **Age: 7**

 **Affiliation: Leaf Village**

 **Level: 63(63780/64000xp)**

 **Health: 11679**

 **CP: 15980**

 **Traits: (Uzumaki:** ** _The Uzumaki clan was known and feared for their legendary sealing techniques. +75% xp towards Fuinjutsu) (_** **Jinchuuriki:** ** _You have an animal shaped monster made entirely out of chakra inside you. +80% chakra capacity + 80% chakra strength -80% chakra control -90%_** **reputation) (Wind Affinity:** ** _A rare affinity with many uses and many powerful jutsu. +100% xp towards wind element jutsu -25% xp to any non-affinity jutsu_ )** **(Lightning Affinity:** ** _A rare affinity with some of the most powerful jutsu, but is not as good as a wind affinity +100% xp to lightning element jutsu -25% xp to non-affinity jutsu_ )** **(Friend of all:** ** _You are known for turning bad people good. +30 points to charisma.)_** **(Ambidextrous:** ** _You were born with the ability to use both hands equally)_** **(The Gamer:** ** _This ability makes life a game and gives you Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body making you able to face situations you would not usually be able to face.), (_ High-Level Endurance _: With this ability you gain +50points to both strength and vitality.),_ (Mangekyo Sharingan: _You have gained the ability to use your sharingan to it's full potential. 5cp/minute for Uchiha clan members. 50cp/m for non-Uchiha clan members.)_**

 **Skills: Taijutsu: Level 100(999/999xp) Genjutsu: Level 80(7999/8000xp) Ninjutsu: Level 100(999/999xp) Fuinjutsu: Level 89(8900/9000xp) Iryojutsu: Level 48(4700/4800xp) Gamer's Mind: Level Max(999/999xp) Gamer's Body: Level Max(999/999xp)**

 **Stats: Strength: 100(+50), Agility: 79, Perception: 70, Vitality:100(+50), Flexibility: 80, Luck: 56, Charisma: 100(+30), Intelligence: 80, Wisdom: 80, Stealth: 100, Chakra Capacity: 1000(+800), Chakra Strength: 200(+160), Chakra Control: 200(-160).**

 **Description: Naruto Uzumaki, the troublemaker of Konoha. Known for his pranks and ability to soften anyone with a mere smile, this rambunctious boy is disliked because of the kyuubi and his pranks and only few like him. He has taken a low-profile and as such people think he is dead.**

 **This time I will actually see you next week. Ja ne.**


End file.
